In The Dark
by bluebruise
Summary: When forced to share a hotel room with his rival, Luigi isn't happy and hates the whole ordeal. Waluigi decides to change his mind. Waluigi x Luigi, yaoi warning.


**/Yaoi warning, don't like then don't read and all that shite. ;D**

"No, no, no…" Luigi slammed his hands down on the counter a lot harder than he'd intended, much to the shock of the toad who was managing the desk at the hotel. "Surely there must be something else, that arrangement will never work!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Luigi. It's like I just said, the hotel is fully booked. There's some sort of event going on in the kingdom. Your only options are these two rooms… one with two beds, one with a queen size."

Luigi's eyes flicked down to the hotel bill in front of him, feeling himself frown before he turned to his brother, silently begging for mercy. He found none in his weary eyes. Mario held his gaze for a moment before he looked away, seeming completely impassive.

"We'll take the rooms," he told the Toad behind the desk, who sprang into action at his voice and started to rapidly type things on the computer in front of him. Mario turned to Yoshi, their dinosaur companion on their trip. "Yoshi, you can go help Waluigi bring in the bags," he emphasised his name with a slight grimace like it was a curse that should never have graced his tongue, before he continued, "and we'll finish here."

Yoshi toddled off, doing as he was told, leaving Mario and his younger brother alone. The red clad was definitely ignoring him though, but Luigi had to be out with it. He coughed once politely, clearing his throat. Mario didn't react as he was concentrating on filling out the forms that had been placed in front of him by the Toad.

"Mario, I'm going to tell you straight, I will not share a room with that man."

"Well, fratello, what do you want me to tell you?" he snapped, slamming the pen down on the table after completing his messy signature on a bottom line. Mario was mutely scornful towards his brother, he already looked irritated, the sort of exhausted sort of irritated – probably from the long drive with 3 people and a small dinosaur in a car meant to fit only 2 people. They'd been stupid enough to offer Waluigi a lift to where ever it was his ghastly brother Wario lived on their way to Luigi's mansion on the other side of the kingdom. Sure, Luigi understood that he was tired. He did all of the driving, but couldn't he find some sort of… empathy and understand that there were no options for his liking in this hotel?

"I want you to tell me that I don't have to share with… with… with _him_!" the shorter retorted quickly with just as much vitriol. His brother turned immediately, punctuating his movement with one of his exasperated sighs.

"You'll survive, it's just for one night! Look, I'm tired and I have no mind to find another hotel," he lowered his voice, "it's not like he'll, I don't know, try and strangle you or anything, besides, Yoshi and I will just be in the next room."

"I don't see why I can't room with you or Yoshi," Luigi reasoned, even though there was about as little chance that Mario would sleep in the same room as Waluigi as he would. "At least give us the room with separate beds."

"I'm not letting poor Yoshi sleep in the same room as him… and neither am I willing to share a bed with a dinosaur."

"And you're too selfish to sleep with him yourself…" Luigi trailed off, stiffening considerably when he felt a familiar presence draw up behind him. He knew it was immediately, and not just because of the scraping sound the bags made on the floor and Yoshi's unmistakable heavy footsteps.

"I'm not that bad, am I, Eyeballs?" Waluigi was behind the pair of brothers, a few travel bags in tow and Yoshi by his side. Luigi, also tired but deciding to shrug it off, really didn't want to spin round and snarl something in his face; but he felt it mandatory. As he turned, he briefly caught Mario rolling his eyes and starting to move more towards Yoshi's side of Waluigi. The taller picked the travel bags up from where they rested on the ground at his feet, carrying some over his shoulder and the other one in his hand

"You wouldn't be too bad at all, but considering I'm not too favourable of sharing rooms with people who aren't familiar with soap or the concept of showering…" Luigi cut himself off, finally looking up at Waluigi properly to glare scornfully at him and wishing he hadn't. He was clad in tight black jeans that still somehow seemed to be too big for him, a deep purple knit sweater and full black Converse. His cap topped off his entire attire. It was different to his tight overalls, but he looked… attractive, as opposed to himself, who hadn't made any effort at all.

"Go on?" Waluigi didn't seem to take any offence to the outburst of the shorter, and in fact was smirking like it was a game. Something he enjoyed. He seemed completely unfazed about the fact he had to room with his rival. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"If you two have quite finished," Mario hailed them both, he was a few feet away having unnoticeably slipped away to the two elevators with their dinosaur companion, "I have the keys to the rooms, and I'd really like some sleep."

All four of them boarded the elevator, of course Waluigi and Luigi getting into a kicking match as they both tried to slip through the doors at the same time. The purple clad was elbowed particularly hard in the ribs by his rival who then stepped to safety first, making sure they were both on either side of Mario and Yoshi.

"This is yours," Mario handed his brother a card that would let him into the hotel room.

Waluigi wasn't concentrating on anything, his eyes flitting from one wall of the elevator to the other with a strange mischievous smirk on his face, as if he was planning something. He didn't look over at the green clad, but stuck out his lanky arm and held his hand out to his general direction. "Card," he demanded, and was forced to actually look at him when nothing was placed in his palm as he'd expected.

"If you're expecting me to just hand over the key to my – _our_," Luigi's lip curled, "room, then you've got something else coming." He didn't stay around to hear his reply for the elevator pinged to announce they'd arrived, and he'd practically ran out of the doors. He could vaguely hear Mario muttering something clipped about where he'd be and where he wanted to meet tomorrow to Waluigi, but he wasn't really listening with the intent of if he got to the room fast enough, maybe he could lock his rival out. Waluigi never slept anyway, so why should it matter?

"Surely you're not planning to lock me out," Waluigi had an uncanny ability to get inside Luigi's head sometimes; and was by his side in a matter of seconds, using his long legs to his advantage which was much to the dismay of the shorter.

"There's no point in even denying it." Luigi's fingers were working quickly, far too quickly. He fumbled with the card, in too much of a rush to time swiping the key and opening the door on his first attempt. Or the second. Third time lucky, he'd swiped the card and Waluigi had opened the door to the room, standing far too close to the other for his liking. He was still smirking. It was on the top of Luigi's tongue to call him on it, but he was frankly quite afraid of the reason behind him looking so smug.

The room was strange, stylishly decorated and elaborate, but somehow at the same time pretty drab and dark looking. Luigi found himself desperately looking round for a sofa or something of the sort that he could sleep with to avoid being in the same bed with his rival, but found no avail. All that was in the room was a low double bed, a dresser and a small TV.

"Eyeballs?" Waluigi sounded surprised, even vaguely annoyed as he stepped inside the room and glanced around, "did Mario give us the wrong keys? This room only has one bed."

"No," Luigi at that point was so miserable with his current situation that he could spit, "there's only one bed. Mario said he didn't want to share with Yoshi. So, naturally, you'll be sleeping on the floor."

The taller barked out an unfriendly sounding laugh, "is that what you think? No. Sorry to burst your 'oh Mario is the hero of the kingdom and I'm his brother so I get to use flower scented soap every day and sleep in a bed,' bubble, Weegee."

"I'm not like that!" he snapped, "and give me that." Luigi tugged his bag from the clutches of his rival, who put up no fight to keep it in his possession as he'd expected.

"Course not," Waluigi had seemed to recoil, his retort softer. He carelessly tossed his bag down onto the dresser, venturing further into the room towards the door that obviously led into a bathroom on the other side. "If it's alright with his majesty, I'll take a _shower_ so maybe he can bear the smell of being closer to me tonight."

And the bathroom door slammed shut. Luigi let out a sigh; that had gone better than he'd expected. He'd anticipated an explosion of an argument, possibly even some violence. With now socked feet after kicking off his shoes and carelessly discarding his jacket over the back of a wooden chair opposite the dresser, he padded across the carpet and threw his bag down onto the floor beside the bed before he collapsed down onto it himself. Their spat wasn't completely forgotten, and he made sure that he was lying right in the centre of the bed. He made himself listen carefully to Waluigi, hearing him mutter out a couple of curse words following loud thuds as he dropped things. He smiled despite himself, the sound of water starting to run filling the room.

It was still light outside, but then again it was the middle of summer, and there were a million things that Luigi would rather not think about. He'd countered watching TV to take his mind off of it, but he'd only find there was nothing on that would be able to gage his attention for more than 15 minutes; as usual. So he closed his eyes, it no longer mattering that he was still fully clothed. It seemed the best idea, as to avoid the late night argument he knew he'd have with Waluigi when he came out of the shower.

Unfortunately, he wasn't asleep when his rival emerged from the bathroom, but he pretended to be. Waluigi was dressed in only the sweater he was wearing throughout the day. It was short on his tall frame and barely covered what it needed to, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Do you mind?" Waluigi was hanging over the bed, "I do believe you're on my side of the bed."

"What?" Luigi couldn't help but answer, forgetting he was pretending to be asleep, "why does it matter, you never sleep anyway."

"I knew you were only pretending," the taller sounded smug, and when Luigi cracked open an eye he was wearing the same smirk as he was before, "that doesn't mean I'm about to lie on the floor to wait for morning."

"I don't want to argue with you again," the tired sounding words were out of the shorter's mouth before he could help it.

"Well move over then."

He complied as his eyes re-closed, but slowly, rolling more to the other side of the bed. He expected the TV to switch on as part of Waluigi's 'waiting for morning' routine, but he just climbed into bed and lay down, dragging the covers that were still folded at the bottom of the bed up over them both. Luigi had to try and be patient after that as his rival settled into bed, trying to get comfortable. The bed shook as he rolled over and back over again, and finally he was still; but to Luigi's annoyance, he was inching closer and onto his side of the bed. He didn't move again for a while, so the green clad thought – hoped, he wouldn't get any closer. He already had a bad feeling about this.

That's when he felt the arm snaking around his waist and Waluigi move even closer so he was practically pressed against his back. His eyes snapped open, widening as he became frantic to what exactly the other was doing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he'd aimed for a jaunty snarl, but his words came out in a hoarse whisper. Waluigi didn't answer but Luigi felt cold lips press to the nape of his neck that made him immediately tense and involuntarily shudder. "Waluigi?"

"I'm showing you it's not so bad to have to share a room with me," he whispered back eventually, his lips moving against Luigi's neck. Waluigi started to move his hands across Luigi's stomach and south from there, his calloused fingers raising a trail of goose bumps following his touch.

"You're not seriously saying…" the shorter trailed, unable to find anymore words. His mind was screaming at him all of a sudden; if this really was going to happen… he wasn't going to show him a single reaction. If he didn't, then he'd stop. He'd lose interest.

Waluigi was quiet for a moment, and his hand stopped dipping further down, and Luigi started to relax a little. Was he bored already, or just considering his next move? Teeth latched harshly onto the base of Luigi's neck suddenly and the hand resumed movement, this time faster, making him whimper softly. _No reaction, no reaction_, he told himself continuously. Waluigi sucked at the skin, the tan column of his neck starting to sting with his assault, the skin reddening under his mouth before he pulled away. _No reaction, no reaction._ His hand now was brushing down past his belly button, drawing a circle around it before dragging his fingers lower still. It made Luigi heave in a shaky breath. _No reaction, no reaction._

Waluigi's touch was just above the waistband to Luigi's pants, and it made his breathing deepen even further at the uneasy feeling of what he was going to do next. Working against expectations though, he didn't go any further and ran his rough feeling hand back up the shorter's chest; but to his surprise he instead rolled them both over, pinning Luigi on his back to the bed underneath him, using the touch he had on his chest to help him.

Luigi's body had already turned traitor to him and acted upon what was happening; and what was probably going to happen, and he was now used to his rival's hands on his skin but his mind wasn't particularly sure how to handle it. Surely he wasn't about to let Waluigi, of all people, do this to him?

"Now what are you doing? Stop that…"

"Hmmm… no," Waluigi's hands ventured lower once more, running past his stomach and slipping into his waistband. He ran his hand around the whole band, flicking open the button at the front. The shorter practically heard his smirk in his breath when his fingers skimmed the bulge building between his legs. Luigi shuddered, starting to breathe deeply, wondering at this point whether if it was worth trying to buck the other off of him. "I promise you'll like this, Eyeballs."

"I mean it, W-Waluigi, stop!" he glared up at him, a furious blush starting to dust his cheeks. He could tell already there'd be no way out of this as he knew Waluigi, lanky as he may be; was stronger than him. And much more cunning.

"But you're already enjoying this!" Waluigi's fingers were tracing over the tent in Luigi's pants again, making him let out a whine.

"That's a… t-that's a natural r-reaction, so don't g-g-give me that shit!"

Waluigi chuckled, the sound making another shiver jerk Luigi's body as he felt his pants and underwear being dragged down to his ankles. Vaguely, the shorter was aware of his rival slipping off his body and in between his legs, still able to pin him down. As he moved, Luigi let out a gasp when he felt his hardness jut against his now bare thigh. So Waluigi desired him, too?

"Lift your hips up," Waluigi ordered, one of his hands unnoticeably journeying under Luigi's warm body. The option to submit seemed easiest; maybe it wouldn't be so bad… so long as he denied it afterwards. But he wasn't about to so quickly.

"No."

"Your hips..." the taller started to murmur again, lower and more menacing this time as he pinched the skin of Luigi's lower back, "lift them up."

Luigi immediately raised his hips then, feeling the sharp pinch to his back and jerking upwards even higher. He hadn't noticed the hand underneath him and it took him completely by surprise, but the sudden pinch made him moan and his ass tense as Waluigi leaned down over him to crow in his ear, "good boy." The taller blushed to himself when felt the other's ass tense up against his pinching fingers, and he rubbed the skin there trying to get him to relax as he knew it would hurt him more without. "Just submit to me, I already have you on your back…"

Luigi's mind was caught like a deer in the headlights. Waluigi had a point. He bit at his bottom lip and murmured an okay, watching as another smirk became visible on the other's face. He moaned as he felt him pawing at his ass and relaxed slowly, purrs coming from him as he ground his ass down into his hand. He struggled against the body pinning him to the bed, not liking the feeling of helplessness because of the fact he couldn't move from underneath him.

As Waluigi felt his rival relax and begin to grind against his hand, he shifted a finger and rubbed it teasingly around his entrance, occasionally dipping it inside and hissing at the tight warmth it presented, not stopping even when Luigi became rigid underneath him. Similarly, a finger of his other hand shifted to lie across his lips, "sshh now… I'll be gentle."

"You fucking better be." Luigi's first reaction was to moan and arch his back, his toes curling as he felt Waluigi's slim finger moving around him, much to said man's amusement. He gasped and groaned each time it entered him until his finger was placed over his mouth and he whimpered, only heavy breathing and gasps against the finger coming from him. It was a strange feeling, but he had the idea that the expectation was worse than the reality. It wasn't hurting too much at the moment.

Waluigi was getting impatient, a sharp needy groan escaping his lips from the strain he felt below. He needed his rival. The taller met Luigi's hips halfway, his one finger quickly slipping right in, watching his face carefully for signs of pain.

"Hey, at least I'm not doing it dry."

The smaller had clenched his eyes tightly closed, his breathing deepening at the foreign feeling that got increasingly more painful as he felt Waluigi slip in a second finger and start to thrust them slowly.

"Yes, you are, dammit!" He started to tremble underneath him, but Waluigi didn't make a sound and continued to move his fingers before quickly slipping in a third, his free hand taking hold of Luigi's hip and rubbing it softly to try and ease the pain.

Luigi whined as Waluigi's fingers moved inside him. He let out a groan, his head tipping back onto the pillow as the third went inside of him. The fingers worked nimbly, scissoring and stretching with each steady thrust Waluigi made, making Luigi let out continuous whimpers as he occasionally curled his fingers. He was slow at first, as if he was searching for something. Luigi could just lie there and pant, making weak sounds, hoping the sting would surpass soon. He trembled as the taller's fingers worked inside him and moaned each time his fingers curled. His eyes opened suddenly, a high moan coming from him as the sensitive spot inside him was grazed over, making his whole body twitch and grind down to meet his fingers again.

"There it is," Waluigi purred triumphantly, "that feels better now, doesn't it?" He looked down at Luigi writhing and nodding beneath him, a smirk twitching his lips as he noted he must have done something right to gain a reaction like that; and he continued his preparations, angling to hit the spot he'd found over and over. His free hand journeyed, pausing for a moment just above the other's hardened length before tentatively placing his hand on his knee.

Luigi panted and groaned, his body hot and aching as the spot inside him was pushed into several times, his back arching and hips grinding down onto the fingers. Every thrust that hit that one bundle of nerves made all of the pain evaporate. He drew in a shuddering breath as he felt Waluigi's fingers trail down his body and his breath hitched as it stopped above his member and it jerked up in expectation, leaving a groan of frustration leaving his mouth when it wasn't touched.

The taller noticed the frustration behind his groan, of course he noticed, and when he did, he gave a small throaty chuckle, "patience." His fingers behind stopped moving so vigorously, instead softly rubbing against that one particular lump that he'd found so triumphantly before he started to slowly inch them out. Luigi swallowed hard and gave a whimper when he was told patience.

"I really fucking hate you... just… just get on with it," he murmured, moving the area of his leg that was being rubbed into Waluigi's length, causing another chuckle. He was glad that he'd thought better of putting his pants back on after his shower. Luigi's body trembled and whiny shuddering moans came from his open mouth as that spot inside him was abused, his own length throbbing from his sudden need to release. He couldn't believe he'd gone from barely wanting Waluigi to touch him to desperately wanting him inside of him. He barely felt him taking out his fingers, so sensitive that he was.

Waluigi exhaled sharply, pushing himself down and away from Luigi's leg with a small hiss to position himself between his legs. As he lined himself up, just his tip pushing against his entrance, he leaned forward and over the other so their faces were only inches apart and he was breathing in his face. "If you hated me you wouldn't let me do this," he murmured harshly, both of his hands now resting on his thighs for support, "and as far as that goes, I actually quite like you."

Luigi couldn't help the smirk that wormed itself onto his face at his hiss that came from the other, quickly vanishing as the feeling of his entrance being prodded made him let out a groan both out of fear and anticipation. He could feel him shifting and panted as he felt his breath over his lips and chin, his eyes half lidded. He drew in a shuddering breath at the words and shook his head quickly.

"No, no you don't," he gritted out. Waluigi suddenly moved, and didn't even hesitate to push all of the way inside, a pleasured noise that was practically a half moan and half grunt dragged out from his throat at the warm friction it presented; but still he waited for him to become accustomed.

"Yes, yes I do, I have for a while now, and it was sheer luck of mine to be stuck sharing a room with you tonight," he whispered next to the other's ear, deliberately making his heavy breath warm and loud. Luigi gave a deep moan as his rival moved inside him, his hands fisting into the bed sheets. It stung slightly, but he hardly cared at that moment as he felt Waluigi's breath move across his face and whimpered as he heard what he said.

"Please, Waluigi," he whispered, the words shuddering slightly as they came out and he turned his face towards him a little, his own breath coming in hot loud pants.

"I told you… patience," the taller breathed, a light smirk on his face as Luigi's words trembled, rolling his hips to move himself around inside, exploring to find that special spot again before he started his rhythm when he felt his hot breath on his face. Luigi could only nod again, reaching up to wrap his arms round Waluigi's neck, biting at his own bottom lip. He moaned heavily as the other moved and threw his head back, a louder moan coming from him as that spot was brushed up against once more.

The slightly louder moan and movement from the other was pretty much all the clarification Waluigi needed to slam himself inside with as much force as he could muster, being especially careful with his angle to thrust continuously into that one particular spot he'd found again. Each breath he took now was louder and drawn out into a low pleasured groan.

"Cazzo!" Luigi swore loudly by Waluigi's lips at the first hard thrust as he leaned over him, tearing moans and cries from him every time his spot was slammed into. His back arched high and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Waluigi smirked still mostly at the outburst of colourful language from his rival and partner. He continued his pace, short and sharp moans escaping him with each deep thrust he made, while his fingers dug into the skin of the other's thighs as his grip on them tightened. The shorter moaned against his mouth, the noises coming from Waluigi only serving to please him even more knowing he was the cause for them. His lips parted and let his tongue slide over his own lips, a whine of want coming from him. His hips and legs trembled at the forceful grip the other had on them and he tried to angle his legs so his fingers would dig in harder.

Waluigi's long fingers did dig in a lot harder; just simply because it was helping him to angle himself better, the grip he had turning vice-like and at any other time he'd be worried about the other's probable discomfort, but not now. He wasn't thinking about how he'd never be able to look Luigi in the eye again, or what would happen afterwards, all he was thinking about was why he'd never tried this sooner; especially since now he knew how much Luigi was enjoying it now they'd gotten into it.

Garbled Italian words chanted in Luigi's head, some of them coming out of his mouth in fast mumbles as he moaned and writhed underneath the taller. A few moments ago he hadn't wanted this, now he was a groaning, panting mess underneath the most unlikely person.

"Waluigi!" he cried out suddenly, his back arching high as the spot inside him was pounded into again, making him see white, starting to feel his release building in his stomach.

In response to him, Waluigi let out an exceptionally loud moan as he continued to push inside, feeling his own pleasure building up in his stomach as the warmth and pressure he felt so wonderfully around him started to become too much. "Oh, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu..." he gritted out lowly, a smirk starting to play across his lips, recognising how Luigi had clenched around his entrance. He'd never known someone could get so far without being touched.

"Dio mi aiuti," Luigi groaned out in his native tongue again at the pressure that was almost painful in his groin, but wanted to keep it back and hold onto the pleasure of having his rival inside him, abusing that spot so roughly over and over. It took him only a few moments to adjust his eye sight after he forced his eyes back open and as his gaze fell on Waluigi's smirk, he almost released right then and there; instead, he just gave a loud guttural moan. "S-So close..."

"Moi aussi," Waluigi had also converted back to his first language, panting raspingly but his smirk remained present, desperately slamming into him still as he felt his gut tighten in pleasure; but his other hand had stroked a gentle path down his body from his hip, his touch light in contrast to his previous treatment to grip onto Luigi's neglected member. "Vous sont belle, Luigi, lâcher, let go for me," he heaved out breathlessly, looking him dead in the face.

All it took was his hand to curl around Luigi's member for him to let out a scream and release messily, his back arching high off the bed. Waluigi followed immediately afterwards, not sure what language he was crying out in; only sure that he was calling out the shorter's name.

**~It's-a me, Mario~**

"You're alive!" Mario crowed the next morning as he stepped out of the elevator, finding his younger brother sat on one of the many sofas in the hotel foyer, one travel bag at his feet.

"Good morning to you too," Luigi quirked up a smile to him, before he continued, "it wasn't so bad, actually. Waluigi and Yoshi are just getting the rest of the bags."

"What was he like?"

Luigi considered, his friendly smile materialising into a small smirk, "he was…friendly."

Mario's brow furrowed in slight confusion, but despite it he smiled too. He nodded in the direction of the desk. "I'll just go and check out, and then we can leave."

"No, I'll go," the green clad offered, standing and leaving his brother to sit down on the sofa instead as he started to walk towards the desk. "It's in your name, right?" he asked, turning round to face Mario; who was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

He must have noticed his Luigi's limp.

**A.N – yes I know, I know. Awkwardly and very badly written smut that doesn't make much sense in some places, but please don't hate me for it too much. I'm just so aghdkaghsjka awkward. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. :'D ALSO, the French and Italian, please do correct me if they're wrong. I take French, but no matter how hard I look in a revision book I don't think 'JUST JIZZ FOR ME YOU SEXY BEAST' will be there :c**

**Disclaimer: -I don't own the cover art.**

**-I don't own Mario or any of the characters.**

**Translations~**

**Cazzo! – Fuck! (Italian)**

**Dieu – God. (French)**

**Dio mi aiuti – God help me. (Italian)**

**Moi aussi – Me too or me also? (French)**

**Vous sont belle, Luigi – You are beautiful, Luigi (French)**

**Lâcher – let go/release. (French)**

.


End file.
